lost love
by potc-and-hpfan
Summary: a love had been lost between two former friends but a new love is found with the new potions master. not snape ewwwwww! DMHG complete!
1. on the way back to school

-------Summery--------

The war is over and harry has quit being an auror to teach DADA at Hogwarts. Hermione was recently divorced from Ron Weasley. She is still hurting from the horrible marriage and decides to go back to her beloved school and help McGonagall with her classes before she retired and stay close to her friend harry. Draco and harry had defeated voldimort together and slowly became friends. Draco had always loved hermione sense he could remember but never had the chance to tell her because of Ron. Now was his chance he also quit being an auror and started teaching potions because Snape was killed in battle. (Yay!) So what will happen this year?

---By the way...-----------

So you know **_I can not spell!_** No mater what I do! So if you send in a review telling me off about how I cant spell and crap, I will tell you off about how stupid you are because I already told you!! Ha, ha, ha! I laugh at your stupidity! By the way free virtual cheesecake to all my KIND reviewers! Oh and ttyl is talk to ya later and thanx = thank you. I use computer slang a bunch.

-------Disclaimer-------------

I do not own any harry potter characters, I do however own the plot. This will stay like this until/ if I create a new character. Thanx for listening now for the story!

-------Another year at Hogwarts--------------

"Harry we are twenty nine and on the train back to Hogwarts, what's wrong with this picture?" asked a disgruntled hermione.

"Well for one I'm old, and two we're going back to school." Replied harry with grin. "But man I missed the old halls of Hogwarts."

"Yea I know what you mean. I just wish it was the three if us still." Said hermione her voice cracking at 'the three of us'. A single tear ran down her check, and Harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's ok hermione I should have told you how he gets when he drinks from the moment you started dating. I'm just upset that it ended like this, but you made the right choice." He said patting down her bushy brow hair. She sniffled and smiled.

"Thanks harry. You're a good friend. Now we should change into our robes we'll be there soon." She said leaving the compartment. Harry shook his head, 'its been twelve years and she still says that on the train!'

Hermione was walking along the walkway of the train when she found a compartment that appeared to be empty she opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

"Shut the door you!" yelled the shirtless blonde man.

"I'm soooooo sorry I didn't think any one was in here and..." started hermione.

"Granger? Is that you?" he said.

"Malfoy?"

"Well what do you know little granger still can't get enough of me!" he said with a smirk.

"Malfoy, so you know I never liked you and never will! You and harry may be friends but you can never fool me! And you look like your fifty so why would I be tempted?" she said with satisfaction.

"Well fine then, but I would like to get dressed." He said with a pang of hurt in his voice. Hermione blushed and nodded. She left the compartment and finally found one that was empty she changed and wondered about how harry and Draco had become friends...

-----Flash back--------

"Potter duck!" yelled malfoy as he shot a stupifying spell over Harry's head.

"Thanks... MALFOY BEHIND YOU!" harry shouted as a green light shot out behind Draco as he just barely missed the spell. Hermione and Ron were in the main room fighting off three or four death eaters as harry and Draco fought voldimort. Harry had been knocked out buy the pain in his scare when they met up with voldimort so draco had to face voldimort alone until Ron and hermione joined in. harry regained consciousness in time to perform the final spell with draco. Soon after the war was over harry and Draco had put aside their differences and became friends, not close friends but not complete enemies...

--------End of flashback------

The train started to slow down and hermione found harry.

"Harry, did you know malfoy was here?" she asked.

"Draco's here?!" he said with a grin wiping on his face.

"Yea I bumped into him I wile ago." She said with a frown.

"Why do you look upset? I thought you liked him, somewhat..." he said going into deep thought. Hermione started laughing. The train stopped and hermione and harry got off the train and headed to the sorting ceremony.

During the ceremony, hermione and harry chatted about all the familiar last names and wondered how their parents were doing after all those years.

'Boot, terry jr.' was in Hufflepuff and some of the old Gryffindor's children made it into Gryffindor as well. When 'Zabini, Mia' was sorted into slytherin hermione and harry herd loud clapping coming from the left of them. Hermione looked over and saw Draco with a large smile on his face clapping and waving at Mia. Hermione smiled to her self, 'maybe he has changed over the years he seems really nice now, and look at him, I mean wo... NO don't think that, its malfoy! Not a complete jack ass but he still called you a mudblood for almost seven hole years!' she mentally slapped her self many times trying to get the thoughts about draco out of her head. Harry was watching her go threw many different facial expressions as she did this and started to laugh.

"What?" she asked him as he almost fell out of his seat.

"Your 'laugh' face was 'snort' twitching!" he said still laughing. Hermione blushed and slapped him playfully.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and began the usual speech. "This year I would also like to introduce three new professors! Professor Potter is teaching the defense against the dark arts classes, professor Malfoy is teaching potions, and last but certainly not least is madam granger who will be helping professor McGonagall this year before she retires." He said then continued after the great hall quieted down.

After the feast hermione was heading towards the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady with harry when she remember that she was to go see Dumbledore that night.

"Harry I'm sorry but I had totally forgotten about a meeting I had to attend with Dumbledore tonight!" she said and ran down the halls towards Dumbledore's office. She was walking along when she hit something like a really hard brick wall. "Owww..."she groaned as she stood back up.

"Sorry about that I wasn't watching... oh its you granger. What are you doing any way?" he asked brushing him self off.

"Well _Draco_ I'm going to see albus. And I suggest that you call me by my first name its more respectable." She said brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Fine then, hermione. So tell me why isn't it Mrs. Weasley?" he asked with a look of, believe it or not, concern. Hermione felt her temperature rising.

"It should **not** be of any concern to you." She said coldly, and walked off.

'How dare he! He shouldn't ask things like that to me! I cant stand Ronald any longer and I cant stand malfoy any longer ether!' she continued down the hall in great thought, thinking of what did go wrong in her marriage...

----Flashback-------

"Hermione get your ass down here!" yelled Ron.

"What is it hun?" she yelled down stairs to her husband.

"Were is my dinner?! I specifically wanted it done when I got home!"

"I thought it would be nice to go out for dinner tonight. I was thinking of a nice restaurant that just opened down the road."

"Do you think I'm made of money? I can't pay for our dinner at a nice new restaurant. I wanted homemade fried chicken any way!" he yelled. Hermione descended the stairs and gave a frightened smile.

"But Ron I was looking forward to something nicer, something I wouldn't have to fix. I would like to have a break now and then you know." She said. Ron grabbed her wrist, and slapped her.

"You don't deserve to have a break!" he screamed. She could still smell the alcohol that lingered on his breath...

----End of flashback-----

A single tear ran down her check as she remembered the horrible encounters with, which she liked to call the bad side of evil. She wiped away the tear and walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah hermione I'm glad you remembered. I'm almost sure that you are in fact wondering why I called you down here tonight. Well I cannot tell you until the second guest joins us." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What other guest?" she asked, confused.

"You'll see..." said Dumbledore with a grin. Hermione sat in a chair waiting and wondering about almost everything. Soon the door opened and in walked (drum role please...) Draco malfoy.

------Draco's pov--------

"Sorry Albus I was helping out some first year Slytherins. What was it you needed to talk to me about?" said draco walking threw the door. He looked towards hermione who sat there frowning. He hated it when she frowned. 'I wish she wouldn't hate me, but I had to go and be a total jerk to her for almost seven years. She'll never forgive me now.' He thought.

"Yes, well, what I have to say involves the two of you. Miss Hermione's room is under construction and I needed to find a room that was large enough for two. The only room that can hold two is the one in the dungeons, with Draco. I was hoping you two could put aside you deference's and become temporary roommates?" said Dumbledore with an almost pleading tone of voice. Hermione gasped. Draco was shocked, now was his chance to show hermione the real him he was exited and scared. What was her reaction going to be? Was she going to make him feel like dirt again? He hoped not, he hoped she would accept and not care much about it...

-----Regular pov---------

Hermione jumped out of her chair. She could not believe what Dumbledore had just asked her to do. Stay with malfoy! She started to feel sick to her stomach.

"Cant I just stay with harry, or someone that's less... malfoy!" she said trying to keep her dinner. She looked at Draco and thought that he looked hurt at that comment. Something inside of her though made her want to except. He didn't seem as bad as he had twelve years ago and he had gotten, dare she say it, cuter.

"I'm ok with it as long as she keeps a respectable distance from me and my things." Said Draco after a wile. Hermione was shocked. Had he just said what she thought he said? 'I think he did!' she thought ' I so pose that if he's okay with it then I can be too.'

"Fine I except, as long as he keeps to the same rules." She said dully. Dumbledore smiled.

"Good then, all is arranged! See you at breakfast!" and with that he waved them both out of his office. Hermione followed in suit with Draco down to the dungeons.

When hermione entered she look around the lavish room. As she looked around she noticed that there were only two doors.

"Um Draco, were do I sleep?" she asked starting to dread the fact that she had excepted this.

"Well there is only one bed room. The bed is quit big, but I feel that I should sleep on the couch." He said starting a fire in lovely stone fireplace.

"Well that's vary noble Draco, but its you room I should be the one to sleep on the couch." She said.

"Well I disagree. Women should not sleep on couches. Besides I feel that you need your beauty sleep." He said smirking.

"Fine then! I will. And if you aren't up ten minutes before breakfast, I'm waking you up!" and she walked in the bedroom and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning hermione woke to the sun shining threw bared windows.

"Stupid dungeons!" she muttered as she walked to the window. "Why bar some one in her any way? Oh yea it's a dungeon." She laughed at her self and did her daily routine. When she was done with everything she walked out to the living room area. Draco was lying on a couch sleeping peacefully. He had one arm under his head and the other held a lesson planer on his chest. His hair was in his face tickling his nose. Hermione could tell because he kept twitching it. She walked over and started to brush his hair out of his face when a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She let out a yelp of pain because he was holding the wrist that Ron had grabbed the previous week in Diagon Alley...

---Flashback------

"What the..." shouted hermione as she was pulled into the alleyway.

"Why did you leave me hermione? I loved you!" whispered Ron loudly trying not to be seen.

"You're a disgusting, perverted, drunk!" she yelled hoping harry would hear her. Ron slapped her.

"Don't speak to me like that! I'm your friend." He tried to say 'friend' softly. He touched her check softly and kissed her. She shoved him away and ran for it leaving her wrist bruised and a large hand mark on her check...

---end of flashback------

"What are you doing?" asked Draco. Then he saw her face and it looked like she was in pain. He looked down at her wrist and let go quickly. He noticed the bruises and frowned. "Did I do that?" he asked referring to the bruises. She shook her head.

"No it wasn't you, and just so you know its ten before breakfast." She said. He laughed.

"I guess I should believe you more often then. You were right on time." He smiled and got up to change. After five minutes he came back out fully refreshed and his hair in his eyes again. 'He looks good like that... wait did I just think he looks good! No, no I don't, never will, never will...' she thought as Draco and her left the room to go to breakfast.

---------In the great hall (breakfast)--------

Hermione sat next to harry and began to munch on a muffin when Draco sat next to her.

Draco's pov---

"Hermione can you please pass the butter?" he asked politely. Hermione stared at him wide eyed.

"What? Do I have something in my hair?" hermione smiled mockingly and shook her head.

"No its just you said 'please'!"

"Yea so..." she smiled again and passed the butter.

"Thanks." He said. She smiled again.

"You've changed sense seventh year." She said going back to her muffin. Draco looked down at himself.

"I don't look any different to me..." he said. She laughed and continued eating. 'Good she thinks I've changed and from what I said I think it's a good thing.'

Regular pov---

Draco headed off to his class thinking about hermione nonstop.

Hermione headed off to her class thinking about Draco nonstop.

---Later that day after classes---

Hermione walked into the room she shared with Draco and sat on the couch next to him. She had thought that she could maybe trust him with why she wasn't Mrs. Weasley any more.

"Do you really want to know why I'm not Mrs. Weasel any more?" she asked making sure she said weasel and not his real name. Draco looked at her confused.

"If you really want me to know, I mean I thought it was none of my business." He said looking at her meaningfully. She smiled at him weekly.

"Well if we're going to be roommates then I expect we should know a bit about each other."

"Right... ok then why aren't you Mrs. Weasley?" she told him the hole story and how he had found her the other week in Diagon Alley and everything he did to her and that she was glad she never had any kids with him after the honeymoon. When she had finished her story he looked at her with a shocked and horrified look on his face. She was about to start crying again when she felt her self being squeezed to death.

"Hermione I had no idea! I thought he was better than that... I'm just glad your okay... are you ok?" he let go of her and looked her up and down. What he saw made him feel week at the knees. She had grown in all the right places and had a look of sheer confidence in her appearance, her hair wasn't as bushy as it was when he was in school and she had gotten much taller.

She looked at him puzzled at what he had just said.

"Yea I'm okay." She said still looking at him trying to figure out why he had said those things. Then she smiled 'he has changed... and I like it! It makes me wanna kiss him... badly!'

"Um Draco I'm gonna go to bed now. But the bed is pretty big and I mean were adults now its not like we're going to do any thing so... if you want you can sleep in there tonight sense you have double potions tomorrow. You would need the good night sleep." She said getting up off the couch. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Ok then. But stay away from me and my sexy body. I know its tempting!" he said teasingly. She laughed and slapped him playfully and ran to the bedroom. He followed and tackled her on the bed.

"Good night!" he said and moved to his side of the bed and fell asleep quickly with hermione on the other side of the bed.

----End of chapter----

Sorry it was so short but ill work on the next chapter later. Please R&R or I will give up on this thing I have lots to do so if no one reviews why bother with it... oh well thanx for reading bye, bye type more l8ter!


	2. fun memories

------Recap--------

"Um Draco I'm gonna go to bed now. But the bed is pretty big and I mean were adults now its not like we're going to do any thing so... if you want you can sleep in there tonight sense you have double potions tomorrow. You would need the good night sleep." She said getting up off the couch. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Ok then. But stay away from me and my sexy body. I know its tempting!" he said teasingly. She laughed and slapped him playfully and ran to the bedroom. He followed and tackled her on the bed.

"Good night!" he said and moved to his side of the bed and fell asleep quickly with hermione on the other side of the bed.

----End of recap---

YOUR CHAPTER...

V

----Fun memories -----

Hermione woke up being... held! 'By who?' she thought. She looked up and saw Draco sleeping peacefully, his hair _still_ in his eyes. He had one arm resting around her waist and the other was holding her head on the pillow.

"Draco..." she whispered lightly trying to wake him up but not to loud as to startle him. He didn't budge. "Draco!" she said a little louder. Still nothing. "**_Draco!_**" that got his attention. He bolted awake and fell out of the bed.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" he shouted still siting on the ground.

"You were holding me." She said looking at him puzzled.

-----Draco's pov-----

He turned a light shade of pink when she said that.

"Sorry, sleeping reflex I guess." He said standing up. That wasn't the case at all...

The other night... 

Draco woke up in the middle of the night not being able to stay asleep. He turned to face hermione and wanted to hold her close. And that's just what he did. He inched closer to her and placed an arm around her waist and held her had on the pillow with the other. Then he fell asleep in that position, not waking up again until hermione screamed at him.

_Back to now..._

Hermione nodded. "Oh, ok well we better get ready. Breakfast is in twenty minutes." Hermione got up and began her daily routine. Draco did the same and headed out to breakfast a few minutes before hermione.

-----Hermione's pov----

Hermione had just finished brushing her teeth and was on her way out to breakfast when she heard a loud popping sound come from behind. She turned around quickly, her wand at the ready. There before her stood Ron Weasley breathing heavily. Hermione gasped.

"Hermione stay, please! I've been thinking. If you come back to me we can work things out." He pleaded.

"Hermione shook her head. "No Ron the divorce is final. I refuse to come back to you. You're not the one for me, maybe some one else but not me! You should be looking for other women that don't mind being beaten to death on a regular basis!" she screamed.

"I have, but then I realized that you're the only one for me! I can't be happy without you!" he said inching towards her. She backed a way from him and told him to back off. He didn't listen to her he just smirked and came closer. The door to the room slammed open and Harry and Draco ran in, their wands pointed at Ron.

"I see your posse has arrived, so I won't bother you... for now." He said and disaperated. Hermione sighed and sat on one of the couches.

"Hermione what did he do to you!" said harry running to hermione.

"Nothing yet..." she said and shuddered. Harry pulled her in a tight hug and she began to sob into his shoulder. "So how did you know I was in here any way." she stuttered when she could talk again.

"We didn't." said Draco staring at the spot that Ron had disaperated from. "I had to come back and get something. Then harry thought he would come too and when we were out side the door we herd you yelling at weasel." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Hermione I have to go and teach about protecting your self from centaurs... will you be ok for now?" asked harry. Hermione smiled.

"Of course harry... but I think you should hurry we don't want little insane Umbridges running around do we?" she said thinking of fifth year. Harry laughed.

"Yea I suppose we don't!" he said heading for the door. Draco and hermione followed him out and headed to their classes.

---Draco's pov------

He was teaching his 7th year potions class and was righting down the ingredients to a vary complex healing potion when he heard some one whisper loudly 'stop it'. He turned around and saw a blonde slytherin boy fling a peace of paper at a black haired gryffindor. 'Ah, the memories... yet all the horrible things I did.' He walked over to the gryffindor and grabbed the note. He looked down and saw a little stick figure girl and boy making out. Draco smirked ten threw away the note.

"Five from slytherin for disrupting the class. I'm utterly disappointed." He said and continued to right down the formula. When he was done he turned back to the class. "Any questions?" The class know-it-all raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Um may I go to the rest room I'm not feeling to well." She said her voice cracking as she tried to hold back tears. He nodded and she ran out of the room. Draco turned towards the blonde slytherin and glared at him. After I wile Draco dismissed the class, but asked the slytherin to stay for a moment.

"You like her." Said Draco as the boy approached his desk.

"I DO NOT!" shouted the boy. "I'd never like a mud-blooded gryffindor!"

"What's wrong with it? I did!" said Draco looking at the boy. The boy gapped at his professor.

"Really... what would the other Slytherins say though?"

"Should it matter?"

"I guess not but she'll never give me a chance!"

"If you show her the real you she'll come to love you for the person you are. That's what I did and it certainly paid off. Just try it." Said Draco and pushed the boy out the door. 'Ha, ha, ha mini me' he thought and went to dinner.

---regular pov-------

A few months went by and no one had heard from Ron. Hermione and Draco were being a little more open with each other and harry had found a lovely dark haired girl at the three broomsticks. Harry and the girl would meet every weekend.

I have gone brain dead!!! I need rejuvenating! Some on please give me mental help this page is even short on my computer!!! I will right the rest when I get a thought! Please hold for the few seconds it takes you to read..... THIS! 0o I have lost it. Thank you for reading THIS now back to your story.

Continue

V

It was two weeks before the Halloween costume party and Hermione, Harry, and Draco were all sitting in the great hall eating breakfast. The doors to the great hall opened and a few late sleepers walked in. in the group were two that hermione would have never possibly have imagined. Drake Malloy (the blonde slytherin) and Hillarie Grager (the mudblood gryffindor). Hermione gasped because the two were laughing and smiling and when they parted to go to their house tables they kissed! She couldn't believe it. The two least likely people to be together were dating!

"Draco! Did you see that drake and Hillarie, _together_!" she whispered.

"Yea isn't it great! I helped it along you know?" he said smiling.

"_You_? No way... how?" asked hermione looking at him with great interest.

"Can't tell you! It's a secret!" he said smirking. "You can't stand that can you?" hermione scrunched up her nose and then shook her head in defeat. He laughed and continued eating. The whole day went by and hermione couldn't get Draco out of her mind. His smile, his warm laugh, and rickety hair style, All of this made her feel safe and like she belonged and she wanted him more and more every time she was with him. ' Why do I feel like this? And how did he get mini me and drake together?' she was contemplating this when her 7th year class walked in. Hillarie Grager and drake Malloy walked in with their usual posse. Drake with Crabbe and Goyle's nephews, and Hillarie with Richard (Richy for short) and henry.

During the class Hillarie would sometimes look away from her work and look over at drake. He would smile at her and go back to work, her friends on the other hand would glare at drake and shake their heads in disappointment at Hillarie. Hermione laughed to her self. 'Ah the memories... I wish it were still like old times.'

Class was over and hermione and harry had plans to go to hogsmeade that after noon to look for some nice costumes. She left the room and found harry out side of his classroom. She walked over to him and smiled.

"How was class today?" she asked. He smiled.

"I had Firenze come In today to help with the lesson that I started a wile back. It was freaking hilarious. You would think that sense I already taught the spell for rebelling the attack of a centaur they wouldn't run around the room screaming like mini Umbridges! Oh... man you had to be there." He said laughing. Hermione laughed too, she enjoyed making fun of all the evil teachers or people they met over the years. They left to hogsmeade and continued to chat about the day.

Hogsmeade

In hogsmeade hermione and harry shopped for many different costumes. Harry had decided to go as ether a fire fighter or a pumpkin. Hermione just laughed at him.

"Why not go as a death eater or something they're not much of a threat and people just like to make fun of them now." Hermione said smiling at his pumpkin outfit. He laughed.

"Yea I suppose that's a better outfit than a pumpkin." He said looking at her with curiosity. "But what are you going to ware?" she hadn't thought about that yet.

"Glad you brought that up! I haven't put much thought into it..." she said trailing off. Harry laughed and held up a really skimpy cat outfit.

"How bout this?" he said starring at her oddly. Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"NO! Harry potter I thought you had more sense than that!"

"You, the great hermione granger, thought **_I_** had sense?! Man I wish I had a camera!" She laughed and grabbed a more suitable cat suit.

"_This_ will do..." she said and paid for it. They walked out of the store and into the three broomsticks. They sat at the bar and order two butter beers. A woman with long black hair and a dreamy look on her face sat down next to harry.

"One fire whiskey, please." She said in dark wary voice. Harry looked at her and then smiled his trademark _I'm going to go for it_ smile. Hermione laughed at him and waved him for him to go for it. Harry turned to the girl and smiled.

"Hi I'm harry potter... you are?" he asked. She just stared at him with her silver violet eyes then smiled.

"Raven Sky." She said in a kind, dreamy voice. Harry smiled at her too.

"That's a lovely name." He said. Her smile faded when she realized he was trying to pick her up. Then she smiled again.

"So... I'm here to meat my husband why are you here?" she asked. (a/n: not really raven is just trying to fool him it's not going to work though!) Harry felt his stomach drop. Then he looked at her hands. No rings in sight, he smiled at her again.

"You don't have a husband you're just trying to fool me!" he said laughing. She smiled.

"You caught me! I thought you were another stupid guy who tries to pick up women at bars for fun." she said laughing. He laughed too. Then hermione cut in.

"I think you got him down to a tee, except he doesn't do it for fun, he just likes picking up women!" she said. Harry glared at her and raven and hermione just laughed harder. Harry asked raven to come to the dance with him and she gladly excepted. Hermione was on her way out when she ran into Draco.

"You must really like running into me! This was like, what the fifth time this week?" he said laughing. She laughed too and nodded.

"I guess so! What are you doing here any way?" she said brushing her self off.

"Costume shopping!" he said with fake perkiness. "What about you I see harry has already found a girl!"

"Yea I'm here for that too but I'm on my way back. What are you going as?" She asked looking at hi curiously. He smiled a large wide grin.

"I'm going as the phantom of the opera. I saw the play one time and really loved it."

"You've seen a mugle play?" He nodded.

"Yea went to New York before I came back here and I saw the play." Hermione smiled.

"Ah so you like muggles now?" she asked looking a little amused.

"Never really hated them... I always thought they were somewhat interesting. Being able to all this amazing stuff without using magic." He said vary seriously, "if I would have let every one know I would have been beaten or killed by my father and voldimort. Its not fun trust me I went threw it a few times because of some other things." He said frowning. Hermione gasped was he telling her that he was beaten and that he was never really a bad person? No of course not.

"Draco, I... I had no idea." She said apologetically.

"Its ok, are you going back to Hogwarts cause I think I'm going to go back too." He said. She nodded and they headed back to Hogwarts together.

On their way back Draco put an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to his side. She looked at him a bit puzzled then smiled.

"Hey Draco?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Do you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have feelings for me other than just friends?" he didn't respond, instead he just opened the door to their room and sat on the couch. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat and waited for him to answer.

"Tell me if this answers your question..." he said and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

----------- The end of the chapter! -----

MWAHAHAHAHAH! I cliffyed you! Ha lets see you do any thing to me now, fans that don't seem to review! If you don't review no more story! And be on the look out when this one is done if that ever happens for my other story that I will right the summary for it is in my other story. o- Have a nice day! -o (that's my winky face -o)


	3. unwanted threats and draco's sorrow

Like OMG thank you to all my lovely reviewers I had no Idea that it was that good I will try my hardest to right more and here it goes.......

-----Recap------

On their way back Draco put an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to his side. She looked at him a bit puzzled then smiled.

"Hey Draco?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Do you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have feelings for me other than just friends?" he didn't respond, instead he just opened the door to their room and sat on the couch. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat and waited for him to answer.

"Tell me if this answers your question..." he said and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

------End of recap-----

Hermione was shocked was draco really kissing her?! 'oh my god I think he is!' she thought. She loved the way it felt to her. The gentleness lingered on her lips when he pulled away.

"Don't stop." She whispered with her eyes closed. She had no idea that she had just said that, and when she realized she did, she snapped off the couch. Draco stood up and smiled at her.

"Did you mean that?" he asked inching closer to her, making their distance only a few centimeters. She felt his hands close around her waist and she smiled.

"Yes." she whispered in his ear. This made him smile too, he pulled her inter a deeper more passionate kiss. Hermione loved it she never wanted that moment to end but it did, for vary unfortunate reasons too.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Ron. 'Damn it Ron just leave me alone!' she screamed in her head. Draco let go of hermione and pointed his wand at Ron.

"What the hell do you think you doing with malfoy?! I thought we were getting some were with the forgiveness thing! I figured it would be Harry but... malfoy man you must be desperate!" he shouted not paying any attention to Draco.

"NO RON! Obviously not! Oh my god cant you just **get over it**?! I **hate** you now and you should just leave me alone! And I'm not desperate!" she yelled back.

"Fine 'mione but I'm warning you I'll do anything to get you back you know that right? And by anything a mean anything!" he gave a threatening smile that gave hermione a chill down her spin, then disaperated. Draco turned to hermione who looked horrified by what Ron had just said.

"Hermione did he mean it?" asked Draco also feeling a bit scared. Hermione nodded and started to shake. Draco ran over to her and held her before she could fall to the floor. He sat down on the couch and kept her on his lap. She began to weep into his shoulder.

"D-draco h-h-he m-m-means I-it t-too. I-I-I've seen h-him d-do hor-horible t-t-things to people. He almost killed some one at a bar because the looked in my direction." She said before she burst into tears again. That scared Draco. 'He can kill me and potter and hermione. I should tell albus and harry. But not now I'm tired.' He thought and fell asleep with hermione sleeping on top of him.

The next morning Draco woke up by the movement of hermione in his arms. He smiled and let her go. Hermione go up without a word to him, and then headed to the bathroom. He frowned and got up from the couch and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

"What's your problem?!" he said almost shouting as she emerged from the bathroom. She glared at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"No, I didn't mean to sound so..." he was cut off because hermione threw her arms around Draco.

"Draco I don't want to ignore you! But Ron he, he could, could, could kill you!" Draco started to laugh.

"Hermione I think I can fend off weasel!" he said looking into her frightened brown eyes. She gave him a week smile.

"I suppose your right, but I've seen him do some pretty horrible thing to people because of me..." she said trailing off into another memory...

-----Flashback-----

"Stay away from hermione dick head!" screamed Ron to the death eater that was grabbing at hermione. She screamed again and Ron ran over to them. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted, his wand touching the death eater's forehead. Because he was so close the spell made him practically disintegrate. Hermione screamed and Ron grabbed her hand and held her up.

"Its ok hermione ill never let anyone but me to touch you like that, ever." He said kissing her passionately.

---End of flashback-----

Hermione shuddered and hugged Draco tighter.

"Its okay hermione he'll never get near you again. Not on my watch any way." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and they headed out to the great hall for breakfast.

---Great hall (breakfast)----

Hermione sat next to harry who was all exited about the ball next week.

"I still can't believe that raven said yes!" he said as hermione sat down. But she wasn't paying any attention to him, she was more focused on the door to the great hall. She was hoping with all her might that Ron wouldn't show up in the doorway.

"Hermione! You who!! **Snap out of it**!" he yelled snapping his fingers in front of her face.

---Draco's pov--------

After breakfast Draco walked over to Dumbledore.

"Albus, sir may I have a word?"

"Yes Draco what can I do for you?"

"Well it has to do with Ron weasley and hermione..." he continued to tell Dumbledore about what had happened the previous night leaving out what him and hermione were doing when he popped up. Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment.

"I will put a charm on the rooms immediately but there is nothing more I can do." He said getting up and walking Draco to the doors. "Now go teach your classes!"

-----I'm going to do something weird------

So stick with me here peeps.....

Disclaimer---I have this on here because this part is going to be draco nonstop, and I have to say that I don't own him (witch sucks!) and I don't own perfect (by simple plain) or any other song that is placed into this part it may be short too but I'm not sure...

---Part is called Draco's sorrow----

Draco sat in an abandoned room surrounded by old photos of him, his mother, and Lucious. On his left was an old enchanted CD player that played your emotions at the moment. He sat on the floor staring at him, and his father playing a game of catch in the back yard of malfoy manor, as a familiar song played in the back ground...

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

'_cuz it hurts when you disapproved all along _

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that I'm all right and you can't change me_

Draco could feel the tears forming in his eyes but he just let them flow, he couldn't change the fact that he killed his father and he didn't want to either. He did what was right and he would do it again if he had to, but he wished he hadn't had to have had to do it. (a/n: if that makes any sense...) he wished his father were on the right side, he wished he could have been in gryffindor and he wished he wasn't the jack ass he was in school. As the song played he could here his dad answering the questions in the song in his head. 'Of course your wasting your time, and of course you didn't come out like I wished I wanted a strong loyal son who did as I wished and killed potter when he had the chance, but no I was stuck with you!' the voice echoed in his mind like a hallow cave. (a/n: and for all I know it could be...) every thing he had done was for his father, and it all ended in a heap of crap some ware. "I'm sorry I can't be..."

_Perfect..._

Draco sighed and rose up from his seat and picked up a photo of Lucious and his mother. They were waltzing to the all famous 'waltz of the wicked' and he could hear the haunting melody playing softly in the background. The sliding of the notes mesmerizing those who heard it. He smiled to him self as he let the CD player change to a softer, sad yet lovely and happy piece. He stayed in the room for a wile until her herd some ones soft voice come from the door that he left unknowingly open. He looked up and saw hermione looking at him with tears in her eyes as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Draco I'm sorry it had to end up like that." She said mournfully. He nodded and looked back down at the photo, tears dripping of his face as he let it all out. It had been bottled up inside for god knows how long. Hermione ran over to him and held him in sweet embrace. He stared up at her and gave her a week smile.

"I'm so glad you're here, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said inching closer to her than he already was. She knew he was going to kiss her and she closed her eyes and waited for the real magic to happen. They locked lips for a short wile when she felt his tongue press against her lips. She opened willingly and let it roam. Soon she did the same and he moaned out in pleasure. She pulled away slowly and stood up.

"Not here... in our room." And she left hoping he would fallow.

-----End of chap (I name it unwanted threats and Draco's sorrow)---

Sorry to end it there.... No I'm not I cant help it! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm evil pure evil! But I have lots of ideas for more dm/hg stories so look out peeps I'm going in for a rough ride! **_PLEASE_** R&R thankies! Oh by da way be4 I 4get I need to tell ya that there is a really hot 8th grader that rides my bus and he looks EXACTLY like tom Felton only shorter hair and I bumped into him on the stairs and he smells like strawberries! So ya know guys I don't like that perfume stuff you put on I like strawberries and stuff! Oh my lord he is _fine_! Oh well I don't even know his name! Whaaaaa! Bye (he's all mine!)


	4. ron finaly gets it!

**This might be the last chapter I don't know. read the vary bottom at the end of the chap. To figure it out I'll tell you then.**

----Recap----

"I'm so glad you're here, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said inching closer to her than he already was. She knew he was going to kiss her and she closed her eyes and waited for the real magic to happen. They locked lips for a short wile when she felt his tongue press against her lips. She opened willingly and let it roam. Soon she did the same and he moaned out in pleasure. She pulled away slowly and stood up.

"Not here... in our room." And she left hoping he would fallow.

----End of recap----

The next morning Draco woke up next an angel. No, it was just Hermione... but he thought she was an angel. She stirred and smiled at Draco.

"Good morning love!" he said with a smile.

"Morning... wait did you just call me love? Do you mean it?" she asked with a little sense of excitement. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Of coarse, I wouldn't have done any thing last night if I didn't feel that way!" he said smiling down at her with love. She nodded and kissed his bare chest. Oh how she loved him too, she loved everything about him. She sat up and ruffled his hair.

"Hey I still like my hair too ya know!" he said laughing and trying to straighten it out. She laughed and got dressed and he did the same.

----One week later day of the dance!----

Hermione entered wore a tight fitting cat suite. She put a charm on her hair to make It black and a short boyish like cut stile And she gave her self the appearance of a real cat, whiskers and all. Draco was in a phantom of the opera type of out fit and Harry was in all black and a death eater mask.

"Hey Hermione... you look good!" said Harry in an odd dreary voice. Hermione turned around to face Harry and was ambushed by tickles. She started laughing uncontrollably and called out uncle. Draco stepped in and made Harry stop.

"Wear's your date potter?" he asked in his old childhood voice.

"I'm not sure she was going to come later but I didn't know how late..." he said thinking about it. Draco laughed.

"Well lets just go to the dance, shall we?" He asked holding out an arm for Hermione to take. She took it and they all enter the great hall together.

They danced for what seemed like hours and yet still no raven. Harry was beginning to get worried but just shrugged it off. A few minutes went by and Hermione watched as Hillary and drake danced to a slow song. As they parted they shared a sweet small kiss. Hermione smiled as the great hall burst into applause including Richy and henry.

"I guess they're all friends now huh?" she whispered to Draco.

"Yea I sup..." but he was cut off when the doors to the great hall swung open. In the doorway stood a hooded figure, hunched over and moaning in pain. Harry shot out of his seat and ran to the figure. Hermione and Draco did the same. As they got closer they saw that it was raven. She had a black eye and a swollen lip.

"what the hell..." breathed Draco.

"Hermione we need to get you some place safe, Draco tell the students to go back to their dorms." Said Harry with a look of fear and terror. Draco did just that but Hermione wanted to know what was going on.

"I demand to know what's happening before I go and hide like I a stupid cowered!" she argued. Raven stirred and stared up at Hermione from the chair she had collapsed in.

"Ron... has... come back... and he (cough) is in the forest, going to do something..." she said weakly. Hermione's mouth fell open and Draco held her closer to him as if to keep her safe.

"where do we go?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to fight him! He hurt raven so I'm going to hurt him! I'm going to... to... well I don't know yet but it'll be bad!" he shouted. Raven stood up and shook her head.

"I need to bring him to the ministry, he has broken many laws and he will land himself in azkaban. Trust me, I work under cover and have been following him for some time now..." but she was cut of by a series of bangs. Hermione screamed when she was grabbed by the waist and was knocked out.

She woke up In a heavily wooded area.

"Good you're a wake...I found something out though while you were out cold. You and Draco are an item correct? Yes of course, because you wouldn't hold Harry's child because he has a girl other than you. You're holding that filth's child! Not mine, HIS!" shouted Ron thrusting a finger out into the woods towards the castle.

"Please don't shout my head is throbbing... wait! Did you just say I'm holding Draco's child!" she said sitting up strait vary quickly. That was a mistake because she fell back over in pain from her head. Ron laughed sickeningly. He walked over to her knelt down next to her. He grabbed her and pulled her up to him. he started to lick her neck and nibbled at her ear.

"After all the times I pleased you, nothing ever happened, like we were planning... but you go and do it with him and you get pregnant!" he said still licking her neck. She pushed him away quickly and yelled at him.

"Bastard! I hate you just leave me alone I cant take this any longer!" she cried.

"Whore! don't speak to me like that! I gave you a reason to live! And now I'm going to make your life hell!" he walked back over to her and was about to give her a swift kick in the stomach when he was hit by a large green light. He yelled out in pain and keeled over... dead. Hermione looked towards were the light came from and saw that Harry, Draco, and raven all had their wands still pointed at the now dead Ron. Hermione ran to Draco and held him close to her.

"He was going to kill my baby... I didn't even know I had one!" she said starting to sob into his robes.

"Its okay Hermione he'll never hurt you or any one else... ever. I love you and I don't know what to do without you!" he said holding her tightly.

----Epilogue thing! ---

Hermione gave birth to a healthy young boy named Gregory Eric Malfoy. Hermione and malfoy married on December 7th. Harry and raven married on June 5th and had a strong healthy girl named Elizabeth Maruei potter. Hillary and drake are engaged to be married next year on September 5th and are to live in a new mansion in the United States.

----Yea that the end----

Sorry it was a short story but I'm righting a third and better one that I really like so far! I hope it's not as short! About the guy I like... his name Is Shawn Vanraden really cute! And his cologne is that bode spray!


End file.
